


Paint Your Lover's Portrait

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Harry is a 19th-century classical painter, and Cedric is a beautiful man. Of course, Harry asks Cedric to be his model. Now if only his mind could stop wandering...
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: Love in Every Universe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Paint Your Lover's Portrait

“Sit still, Cedric,” Harry laughed, as he peered out from behind his easel. He tilted his head, analyzing the sharpness of Cedric’s jaw and the handsome slope of his nose. “The more you fidget, the longer this will take, you know.” 

Cedric huffed and folded his hands in his lap. Harry grinned and sat back. Sticking out his tongue in concentration, he pushed his glasses higher up his nose, and carefully touched the bristles down, dabbing in a pink blush to Cedric’s cheeks. Harry felt himself flush, as for a brief moment, he imagined using Cedric as a nude model. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
